


Of Hearth and Home

by raiyuki76



Series: Critical Role Drabbles [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Double Drabble, Drabble, Family, Prodigal child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyuki76/pseuds/raiyuki76
Summary: Caleb always had a knack for fire magic, and his parents were so proud





	Of Hearth and Home

Leofric Widogast grunted angrily as he struggled to light the fire in the hearth. Rain hammered on the roof above as Una hovered over him, a pot held waiting in her hands. The storm had come quickly, and the fire wood had gotten quite wet.

His son, Caleb, hovered a few feet away, watching intently as he worked. The sparks shot out from the bar of flint but they would not catch the tinder. 

“Perhaps if we try again in an hour,” Una muttered quietly as she began to move away, disappointment in her voice. Dinner would have to be late. Leofric leaned back with some disappointment, but Caleb stepped forward to inspect the hearth.

His son lifted his hand gently and muttered a word that Leofric did not understand. There was a flash of light and the fire began to crackle merrily.

Leofric began to laugh while Una turned around with surprise on her face. “Is this a new spell?” Una asked with a merry chuckle. Caleb only nodded as he looked from the fire to his parents, a smile forming on his face.

“You will go so far!” Leofric said, pride beaming through his voice. Caleb smiled wider.

**Author's Note:**

> I have far to many feels about baby Caleb being so good at what he does.
> 
> As always, comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
